The Devil's Price
by Brightstar221
Summary: Boa's family are bounty hunters and have hated her from the moment she hatched, but when she finds out that her parents acctually want her DEAD when they send her to 'capture' imfamous Rattlesnake Jake she turns into a cold hearted killer and ends up nearly as evil as the snake she fatefully meets and falls in love with. Will Boa find her place? and at What price?
1. Chapter 1

**The Devils Price**

**Chapter 1**

"Hurry up dear it's hatching now" Lucinda Constrictor called to her husband Carl  
>"Don't worry darlin' nothing bad will go wrong" Carl hissed as the egg shell hatched and a little green snout peeked out "Hello" Lucinda cooed to the little snake, the hatchling poked her entire head out and opened her eyes, 5 seconds later her mother screamed "MONSTER, DEVIL SNAKE, EVIL THING!", the hatchlings head was almost covered entirely with green scales but the top of her head was covered in red scales, her eyes were terrifying the area around her pupil was blood red "easy dear we'll easily get rid of her when she's older"<br>"HOW? NO-ONE WOULD WANT HER!"  
>"We're bounty hunters dear we can easily send off to 'catch' some outlaw who would simply kill her"<br>"Fine but we'll still have to name _IT_"  
>"How about something simple… Boa"<br>"FINE!"  
><em>17 years later…<em>  
>"BOA!" Boa rolled her eyes at her fathers call<br>"What?"  
>"I've got a very special task for you, you're going to go and fetch this outlaw" he handed a 'Wanted' poster to Boa<br>"What? You're crazy he's the GRIM REAPER for turkey's sake"  
>"Don't talk to me like that GIRL"<br>Boa narrowed her eyes and slithered off and when she was in the middle of the desert she started talking to herself "Do this Boa, Do that Boa oh and while you're at it go a hunt Rattlesnake Jake down!" then she froze as she heard a chuckle  
>"It's the first sign of madness talking to yourself you know?" A small mourning dove came into view "I'm Blathers, who are you?" Boa thought for a moment, most mourning doves avoided snakes at all cost "I'm Boa, Boa Constrictor" Blathers small eyes widened<br>"As in the Constrictors the famous bounty hunters?" Boa nodded then smiled at Blathers "You know most doves tend to keep their distance from me" she pointed out, Blathers rolled his eyes "I'm referred as a weirdo at home, so nothing's new" Blathers thought for a moment "Did you say that you were sent to capture Rattlesnake Jake?" Boa nodded, Blathers scoffed "Please how much does your family hate you?"  
>"A lot"<br>"Well then if they've sent you after the most dangerous snake for miles by yourself they clearly want you dead!" Boa's eyes widened with shock  
>"I never thought about it that way, you're right! If I go get myself killed they won't care" Boa's eyes darkened "Bounty Hunters are they? Well I'm gonna give them something to hunt! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Blathers any ideas on where we are going?" Boa groaned tiredly, they had both been travelling for hours, when Boa looked at Blathers again he had froze.  
>"Do that thing where you sniff your tongue" he whispered, Boa rolled her eyes and flicked her tongue out, froze then gulped "We're in <span>HIS<span> territory, very deep into HIS territory" she whispered to Blathers, then there was an evil chuckle "You bet you are" the pair gasped and spun around.

There was a snake, a snake with eyes like hellfire, he was wearing a black hat and on the end of his tail there was a Gatling gun. It was Rattlesnake Jake. "Give me one good reason not to kill you both!" Boa started thinking quickly Blathers stood next to her frozen in fear. "Well?"  
>"erm… you'll be doing… Ah never mind"<br>"Go on"  
>"It don't matter"<br>"SPEAK!"  
>Boa narrowed her eyes "Fine kill Blathers" she gestured to the mourning dove to next to her "You'll have to deal with me!" Jake chuckled darkly Boa continued "Kill me you'll be doing some bounty hunters a favour" That got Jake's attention<br>"Why? What have you done?"  
>"It's what I've done, it's what I am"<br>"What?"  
>"What's it to you!"<br>"It's the difference between me having mournin' dove and snake for lunch and me not having you two for lunch!" Blathers squeaked in fear  
>"I'm Boa Constrictor" Jake hissed and his fangs came out "Edging toward to the having you for lunch!"<br>"LET ME FINISH!" Boa screamed "When I hatched my mother screamed: ABNORMAL, DEVIL SNAKE etc., they sent me after you" Jake narrowed his hellish eyes "And I realized with some help" Boa smiled at Blathers "that they wanted me DEAD" a loan tear fell from Boa's face, she coughed "And there's my reason" Rattlesnake Jake stared at her  
>"Why did they say you were a devil snake?" he muttered, Boa snorted<br>"A. the red scales and B." she stopped talking and looked Jake in the eyes  
>"Self-explanatory" Blathers whimpered out after a while<br>"Welcome back Blathers" Boa smirked not taking her eyes off Jake "so understand why we need to get through?" Boa snapped at Jake, Rattlesnake Jake narrowed his eyes again  
>"If I ever see you two again I'll drag your souls straight to Hell!" he yelled as he slithered away. Blathers opened his beak in awe "You're cool!" he blurted out, Boa smiled and dipped her head, then she slithered off in the opposite direction that Jake had slithered away in. "COMING?" she called behind her and Blathers nodded and flew off after Boa.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Just a note to say thanks to those who left reviews and if I had to pick voice actors for these two, I'd pick Anne Hathaway for Boa and Eddie Murphy as Blathers!**

Boa was desperately trying to forget about meeting Rattlesnake Jake but she just couldn't, those eyes just kept appearing in her mind's eye _why can't I just forget him? _She thought sadly to herself, and then her train of thought was interrupted by Blathers "I still can't believe you got us out of that!" Boa rolled her eyes  
>"It's a lovely little plan I use known simply as 'The Truth'"<br>"Well you didn't tell me!" Blathers demanded  
>"It just didn't seem like the right time" Boa murmured. Blathers nodded, hovered and then pointed to a town "That there's Dirt, I'm sure you can find yourself a good meal, I won't mind" Boa smiled<br>"Good it might get messy" Blathers rolled his eyes and fluttered away, Boa slithered and found herself a good waiting spot and waited until it was dark then she saw a rabbit with a bowler hat on Boa smirked and hissed  
>"Bill?"<br>"No"  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Your doom"  
>"What-"<br>The rabbit was cut off by choking coils "I'm the last thing you'll ever see, so look long and hard" she hissed cruelly, the rabbit looked at her through terrified eyes then the rabbits eyes closed, Boa smiled darkly and simply swallowed the rabbit.

The next morning Boa felt something pecking her, "BOA YOU NEED TO GET UP NOW!" Boa opened her eyes slowly "What Blathers?" she yawned  
>"Some Gila monster saw you eating last night!"<br>"Oops" Blathers unrolled a piece of paper

Wanted  
>'Lighting Eye'<p>

Looks: A large green constrictor with red scales lining her spine, green eyes with red around the pupil

Reward: A lot

"Couldn't of thought of a better name for me I suppose" Boa muttered, Lighting Eye what a stupid name Devil Snake would help a little bit "You just get it do you, if they catch you well you'll wish Rattlesnake Jake HAD eaten you!" Boa gulped  
>"Well the only way out is through <span>HIS <span>territory" she shuddered at the thought of running into Rattlesnake Jake again. "No I know another way out of town, follow me quickly before they start looking for you!" Blathers flew away and Boa followed as fast as she could _I'll need to be VERY lucky to get out this mess_ she thought sadly. Soon they far from Dirt and Boa found herself thinking again. _Why can't I get Jake out my head!_ Boa mentally yelled at herself _Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Boa curled up in a pile of rocks, Blathers… Well for his own safety she had sent him away. Without Blathers it was too quiet, what she wouldn't give for some company "Finally, we've got you Devil Child!" Boa immediately took back what she had thought, because before her where her parents, if that what you could call them. Boa felt rage that she had never felt before and before she knew what she was doing she flew at her mother wrapping her coils tightly around her mother's neck "Feel my pain!" she tightened her grip and choked the life out of her mother. She finally dropped the limp, lifeless body of her mother and turned to face her father. "Tell what friends you have devil that this is war!" her father spat and slithered away, she looked at the snake who had been her mother, she then realised what she had done and what she had to do, she sighed and turned around and started to slither back to Dirt  
><em>Blathers<br>Alistair  
>Jake<br>The Town of Dirt  
>Those are the names of those I need, let's just hope the last two are in a listening mood<em>

"IT'S LIGHTNING EYE!" Boa heard an iguana scream _Great there goes the element of surprise _Boa thought sadly to herself, next thing she knew she was surrounded by guns, then a chameleon stepped through the crowd "Now see here missy, you killed a resident of Dirt and simply ate him!" Boa rolled her eyes now was not the time to deny something she had done, and then she heard a familiar yap "Boa?" the crowd parted and there was a face Boa thought she would never see again "Alistair!" the coyote ran toward boa followed quickly by a familiar mourning dove "I found him!" Blathers declared happily Boa smiled at her friends and wrapped her friends into a snakey hug "My friends" tears of joy erupted down her face she coughed and 'released' her friends and turned to face the Sherriff "I am very sorry Sherriff I didn't mean to cause any harm I was just very hungry" the Sherriff looked at her "I can tell you my story if it will help" the iguana who had screamed her arrival stepped forward "I'll listen" since a member of their town had stepped forward they all started to step forward soon all the town where looking at Boa, waiting for the snakes tale. Boa gladly complied and when she got to the bit where her father had declared war on her, one by one they all offered her their help Boa smiled sweetly and thanked each one of them "Now I have some unfinished business I need to attend to, I will be right back" Boa slithered off to collect the help of Rattlesnake Jake. Soon Boa was at the very edge of Rattlesnake Jakes territory, she silently prayed to everyone she could think of that A. Jake had eaten recently and B. He was in a listening mood. "Here goes nothing" Boa took a deep breath and slithered deep into the Grim Reapers territory. She waited and waited then she heard a voice she had just got out of her head "Are you deaf?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey another note saying I can imagine Alistair as Chris Hemsworth and THANKS A BUNCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ/REVIEWED THIS!**

"Well are you? I asked a question it's only polite to reply" Rattlesnake Jake hissed and shook his tail impatiently Boa shook her head quickly "Then why are you back her?" _Wait why does he sound… happy to see me? _Boa's head mentally screamed for her to ask a question and she complied "Are you Ok?"  
>"Why do you ask that?"<br>"Because the last time we met, you threatened to eat me!" Boa pointed out, Jake then chuckled  
>"You don't forget much do you?"<br>"Let's just say I try to forget"  
>"What do you need then?" Boa took a deep breath and explained her problem when she had finished Jake sighed "I knew it was only a matter of time" he muttered Boa looked confused "'till what?" Jake gave a cruel, cold and dark smile<br>"Until you went twisted and the pain got too much" Boa looked at Jake _If only he'd smile more often, WAIT why am I thinking this? _Boa cleared her throat "Are you concerned for me?" she asked cautiously, Jakes smile vanished "NO!" he yelled and then calmed down "But I will help you" Boa's eyes went wide with surprise "You will?" Jake rolled his eyes and nodded  
>"Who else have you convinced?" Boa thought for a moment<br>"Blathers, my old pal Alistair, the entire population of Dirt and you" Boa looked at Rattlesnake Jake he rolled his eyes "Are we going then?" Boa nodded and they both headed back toward Dirt.

"Don't mention how I sounded concerned" Jake murmured and Boa burst out laughing and shook her head "You never change" Jake looked at her  
>"Are you saying I need to?" Boa shook her very quickly and then muttered<br>"Not at all" they were quiet for a while then Boa spoke "If I ever had children, I would be a better mother, I wouldn't care what they look like, I'd just want them to be themselves" Boa looked back at Rattlesnake Jake, he seemed jealous, just in case he was Boa quickly added "That's if I ever met someone perfect for me, someone to make up for I lack." When they got back to Dirt, Boa heard Alistair bragging again "And then I pounced and landed on the hawks back and killed it" Waffles the iguana stared at him with wide eyes "Then what" Alistair thought for a moment  
>"I ate it" Boa chuckled<br>"Sure Alistair killed and ate a hawk the very same day he became king of China" Alistair gulped and smiled at Waffles, Waffles laughed "You can tell great stories!" Alistair sighed with relief and laughed then Blathers fluttered over "If we're fighting we'll need some laughs" Boa then remembered that she could lose her friends then her gaze turned to Rattlesnake Jake _I may lose my friends and…_ she swallowed _And maybe someone more than that_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'VE GOT OVER WRITERS BLOCK I'D LIKE TO THANK gameGIRL14 AND DEVILSPAWN2015 FOR HELPING ME THROUGH THE BLOCK**

Boa was looking around Dirt everything seemed normal, Blathers annoying Alistair, Alistair trying to kill Blathers, Sherriff Rango walkingaround, and Rattlesnake Jake looking at her "Wait what?" Boa spun around to face Jake, he looked away "Hmm" Boa sighed and slithered off by herself and curled up and closed her eyes…  
><em>Maybe you could just tell Alistair and Blathers<br>Are you kidding Blathers is terrified to death of Jake and Alistair isn't the greatest fan of him either!  
>But they're your friends<br>Yeah true but what if she tells Blathers and Alistair, they tell her to tell Jake she does and he hates her!  
>But its love he wouldn't turn that down would he?<br>He's the Grim Reaper for turkey's sake!  
><em>Boa opened her eyes and got up "Great now my head and heart are battling along with everything else!" She grumbled to herself, if only she could pick what to do, stay and watch her friends fall or run away and live with the guilt and regret, they were both as bad each other. Boa was on the verge of having an emotional breakdown when she heard a chuckle it was terrifyingly familiar "Has no-one told you that talking to yourself is a sign of madness?" Boa spun around and there was the snake that had started her head and heart's war. "Yes once before, but like bumping into you, it's a bad habit" Jake slithered next to her and looked at her.  
>"Something's bothering you" Boa gulped and looked at Jake<br>"What makes you think that?" Jake chuckled and pulled his tail into sight  
>"You usually hear this coming" Boa cringed she had been wrapped up in her own thoughts she had ignored the clinking sound "Still nothings bothering me" Boa's head and heart where ripping her up now, she hated lying, especially to Jake but it was a case of lying or being embarrassed and she wasn't a fan of either "You're lying girl" Jake hissed dangerously low Boa gulped<br>_What to do?  
>TELL HIM!<br>No!  
>DO IT!<br>OK! _Boa gave up and sighed "I love you" she mumbled barely audible  
>"What was that?" Jake hissed "I barely heard that!"<br>"Nothing" Boa snapped  
>"Don't snap at me!" Jake yelled his temper obviously getting higher as minutes passed<br>"THEN DON'T FORCE ME TO SAY THINGS!" Boa screamed in Rattlesnakes Jakes face "I'VE KILLED BEFORE AND IF I'M LUCKY AND YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL YOU MIGHT BE THE 3RD TO DIE BY COILS!"  
>"ARE YOU THREATENING ME?!" Jake spat and tried to bite Boa but she ducked in time<br>"Nice try but while my parents gave me training my brother, God bless his soul, trained me and ended up dead" Boa hissed, Jake tried to wrap his choking coils around her but Boa simply spun around and slapped Jake with her tail "Keep away from me!" she yelled and slithered off  
><em>You really messed up<br>Yeah I think she knows that  
>SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOUR MEANT TO BE ON MY SIDE!<br>_Boa felt tears building up in her eyes "I will not cry" she sniffed but as soon as she said that she broke down in tears "Why does life seem to destroy everything I hold dear, first my brother, then who I am and finally I lose my only love! Well I am NEVER letting anyone in anymore! HERE I STAND AND HERE I WILL END THIS!" Boa screamed to the sky unaware that a certain rattlesnake had heard everything


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys all the confusing bits in the last chapter will all be explained (most of it in this chapter)**

Boa slid and hid under a rock just outside town, she was trying to avoid everyone especially Rattlesnake Jake but that was easier said than done "What brother?" she heard a familiar coo, Blathers had come to check on her "I had a brother, Eric was his name, I called him Gash though, he was the only family I had that actually loved me, he trained me in the art of survival, much to my parents displeasure, one day he said that he had to go out, that he'd be back later, but he never came back I never have and never will know how he died" a tear slipped down Boa's face, "Blathers I need you to something very important" Blathers tilted his head to the right "Please Blathers I need you to do this, for my sake" Blathers nodded and looked at Boa waiting for his task  
>"I need you to, warn me when Rattlesnake Jake's near me" Boa's voice cracked when she said his name. Blathers looked at Boa with eyes full of sympathy "Did something happen between the two of you?" Boa gulped<br>"Sort of, I was so close to telling him I love him then… He blew it, he was forcing me to say it louder but my temper snapped, and then I slapped him" Boa started crying Blathers nodded and flew up and then screamed "HE'S COMING!" Boa slithered away as fast as she could, all she heard was a yell "I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU BOA!"

Boa hid under a rock praying to God that Jake did NOT find her, after she had slapped him, it was obvious that he was coming to get his revenge "Please Boa, come out" was that _pleading _in his voice? Because it sounded like to Boa, it even worked because she appeared into Rattlesnake Jakes field of vision; as soon as she did he wrapped his coils around her in what appeared to be a hug "I'm sorry Boa" he mumbled to Boa, Boa tried to reply but was a little breathless "Please, I would like to breath" Boa whispered trying to use as little air she had as possible Jake's eyes narrowed and he released Boa from his coils "Why did you vanish from the town?" he demanded "You know those folks have laid down their lives for you" Boa nodded and then burst into tears  
>"Jake I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me so I decided to lead my trail far from town and end this" Jake's eyes softened and he hissed soothingly<br>"We all want to help you" Jake paused for a moment "Even me" Boa smiled at Jake "Come on lets go back" Jake coughed and started slithering back to Dirt  
>"Jake wait!" Boa made a decision and was going to stick to it this time. Jake turned to face her<br>"What?" he seemed almost annoyed Boa slid next to him and kissed on the cheek then slithered away after cringing, Jake just remained where he was completely frozen by Boa's actions  
>"She can't love me… can she?"<br>_You said that talking to yourself is a sign of madness now your doing  
>So! I actually believe I'm insane now<br>what because you've been kissed?  
>Yes<br>so  
>she needs someone who won't put her life in danger!<br>She does that just by being alone._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Boa sighed; she couldn't believe that she had plucked up the courage to kiss Rattlesnake Jake! Even if it was only on the cheek. She giggled to herself when she remembered the look on Jake's face, shock and confusion, suddenly there was a dark shadow looming over her Boa looked up and there was a huge bat "You Boa?" Boa looked at the bat she was shaking in fear she managed a nod "Well your father said be ready because he is on his way" Boa's eyes widened in fear "He also said to tell you he will not spare anyone who tries to protect you" Boa spun around and tried to slither away but the bat dug it's claws into her side "Beware Boa, for the Devil has named his price, Death for you or Death to everyone take your pick" The bat let go and flew away , leaving Boa alone again. Boa just lay there then she remembered something her brother said _'Fear is your greatest enemy sister, you need to learn to forget fear and learn courage' _Boa took a deep and headed back to town.

When Boa arrived Alistair came over to her "What happened?" Boa for once didn't start crying, instead she looked at Alistair calm as ever "Father sent a bat as a messenger, he's on his way" as soon as she said that Alistair howled loud enough for everyone to hear "THEY'RE COMING, PREPARE YOURSELVES!" Boa rolled her eyes as the town was sent into panic  
>"CALM DOWN!" Boa shouted everyone stopped running around and screaming and looked at Boa "Alistair's right, they are coming, but we are prepared, everyone in this town is brave enough, but you're all afraid that you may never see each other again, Only one of us has to die and that's me!" she looked at all those who had laid down their lives for her "I started this and I'm going to finish this! It's either me or the snake I have to call 'Father' and it's not going to be me!" Boa saw the look on the Blathers face, it was no longer the terrified little mourning dove that had made her see sense, he now looked completely different unafraid, Boa took a deep breath and then spoke the words her brother had told her "Fear is your greatest enemy my friends, you need to forget fear and learn courage! Now whose with me?" all the towns folk raised their hands, Boa looked at her friends, Alistair and Blathers, would she see them again? Only time would tell. Boa decided to go have one more look at the sun, because she didn't know if she would see it again. Soon the sun met the horizon and the sky bled in a beautiful array of colours "Beautiful isn't it" Boa sighed to Rattlesnake Jake who was just coming up behind her, there was silence for a moment "Yeah" he replied and slithered next to Boa "Jake I'm sorry about what happened I should of at least given you some warning-"Boa was cut off by coils wrapping around her gently, Jake looked into Boa's green and red eyes "Stop talking girl" Boa sighed and looked into Rattlesnake Jakes eye's and whispered<br>"I have a name you know, it's Boa" Jake chuckled and kissed Boa gently. Boa let out a short gasp in surprise but then she sighed contently Jake stopped kissing Boa then chuckled "There now we're even" he unwrapped his coils and slithered away_ Was that all he did that for? To get even? Oh shut up!_ Boa shook her head and looked at the heavens all those stars Boa was often told by her mother and father that she was cast out of Heaven but this time Boa didn't care, she didn't care if she had been locked out of Heaven because she felt like the happiest snake alive today "I don't care if I die tomorrow, bring your worst, because I still believe in love"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The sun rose and there just outside of Dirt was Boa's father with an army of bats and crows "Find my daughter and bring her to me I want to kill her!" he ordered the crows and bats "And kill anyone who tries to get in the way!" the sun was partly blocked out as the huge army of bats and crows flew toward Dirt.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Boa's eyes flew open as she heard Blathers crazed and terrified scream, all the town had their fire arms in their hands Boa sighed _Great of all the times for this to happen_ just as she was about to help Blathers when a group of bats appeared and attacked her, Boa tried desperately to bite and grab the bats but there were too many Boa was close to blacking out when the bats where shot down and lay on the ground Boa looked at where the bullets had been fired from and there looking at her with eyes blazing was Rattlesnake Jake, then Boa pounced at a crow that was heading toward Jake she then sank her fangs into the crows neck and snapped it "Now we're even" Boa smiled sweetly, Rattlesnake Jake rolled his eyes "DUCK!" he yelled Boa dropped to the ground Jake fired at a group of crows. 

After about half an hour of fighting the towns folk where starting to tire and so was Boa, she looked around desperately for something to stop this and then her eyes fell on a huge piece of white cloth, Boa ripped the cloth off the building it was clinging desperately to and started slithering away to the where her father was but then someone blocked her path "What do you think you're doing?" Jake had blocked her path "I have to do this Jake, it's the price I have to pay, the price I have to pay for killing my mother, you know this won't end 'till either me or my father kick the bucket" Jake still didn't move out of Boa's way "Still why are you going to your death?" he murmured Boa sighed and looked at Jake "To stop others dying Jake, all my life all I've ever known is darkness, and I would much rather die today than live another day of this death!" Jake nodded, sighed, kissed her on the cheek and before he moved he whispered on thing "Promise me you'll come back" Boa sighed and tried not to cry "I can't promise that you know that as well as I do" Boa gently kissed Rattlesnake Jakes cheek before slithering toward her father "I love you Boa!" she heard Jake yell making Boa stop dead in her tracks "I love you as well and promise me one thing, don't try to kill my father until I'm dead got it!" Jake nodded and quickly slithered off to help Blathers who was flying for his life literally, Boa took the deepest breath she ever took and while holding onto a white piece of cloth slowly slithered toward her certain death, leaving behind her friends Alistair the moody coyote who had been her only friend as a child, Blathers the crazy mourning dove who had given her the gift of realization when she thought she could prove herself to her parents, Rattlesnake Jake the only snake she had ever love and to herself which she had left behind many years ago, but she felt insanely brave about going to die "If we're going down we'll go down fighting right guys?"  
><em>Well we tried to stop her talking to herself right Heart?<br>You bet Head. But on the bright side at least she fell in love.  
>Yeah but think about how much it's going to crush Jake if she dies!<br>HELLO, if she dies we die too duh-brain  
>Ouch that one hurt<br>_Boa rolled her eyes "Here goes nothing"  
><strong>This one was really hard to write, how should she say goodbye? And the whole head and heart thing along with Duh-Brain<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Well, well, well if it isn't my disgrace of a daughter" Boa's father hissed sadistically. Boa narrowed her eyes and dropped the cloth "We're going to end this now, here I metaphorically stand come and end it but please end it quickly" Boa closed her eyes waiting but no final blow came  
>"I want to see how much becoming AND falling in love with an outlaw has taught you" Boa sighed and flew at her father fangs drawn even if she had no venom she could kill with a bite her father dodged and sank his fangs into her back. Boa roared in fury and hit her father on the head with her tail. As he let go in surprise Boa's coils wrapped around his neck she was just about to sink her fangs into her father's neck when Boa screamed in pain as her father's fangs sank into Boa's neck Boa desperately tried to get out of the deadly grip of her father but the more she struggled the more pain she put herself through <em>It was a pleasure working with you fellows <em>Boa thought sadly  
><em>BOA listen to us for once DON'T GIVE UP<br>Yeah what would Jake say if he saw you giving up like this  
><em> 

Meanwhile in the town…  
>"Hey Jake thanks a bunch" Blathers cooed to Jake after Jake had killed to final 4 bats, when an ear splitting scream "That's Boa!" Jake yelled then quickly slithered toward the scream followed by Alistair and Blathers. When Jake saw Boa being beaten up into next Tuesday he felt so angry that he felt like shooting that sorry excuse of a snake but the he remembered what he had promised Boa "Great, me and my stupid promises and yet she didn't promise to come back to me" he hissed loud enough for Blathers and Alistair to hear "Well this a turn for the book, Alistair you owe me a bag of beef jerky" Jake looked at the pair they had been betting on the turn out of this, a scream from Boa brought Jake out of this little revenge plot Boa had managed to get free and was fighting her life dodging her father's strikes one of the strikes hit Boa's face and she went rolling and hit her head on a rock nearby. Boa's father was just about to kill Boa when a hawk swooped and grabbed him and flew off as soon as the hawk had vanished Rattlesnake Jake slithered as fast as he could to Boa's side "Boa look at me" he said while trying not to cry Boa opened her eyes smiled sadly at Jake then hissed gently "I'm sorry Jake I'll have to break my promise to you" Boa closed Jake spun around and yelled at Blathers "Well Don't just stand there, go and get the Doc" just as Jake had yelled that the Doc pushed between the dove and the coyote "Step back Jake" the doctor murmured Jake moved away a bit and the Doc was trying to find Boa's pulse "Oh <em>Mamma Mia, Santa Maria, Santa Maria"<em> Blathers was cooing when Alistair interrupted "I didn't know you speak Italian" Blathers then snapped back "Shut up I'm praying" minutes felt like hours and blathers was praying again "_Mamma Maria, mia Santa" _Blathers shook his trying to get the words right_ "Santa_ Mia Farrow" the Doc turned around sighing, he shook his head and started walking away "NO!" Jake cried and slithered back to Boa's side and placed his head on Boa's "Boa, please don't leave me, you promised" Jake cried, a tear fell onto Boa's face "I'm so sorry Boa"

**Oh my goodness what have I done!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter**** 11**

Boa groaned the last thing she remembered was Jake begging her to stay alive, she was in a plain white desert then sudden realization came over her "OH LORD GREAT I'M DEAD!"She screamed at the top of her voice "Not yet little sis" Boa spun around and there before her was her brother "Where am I?" Gash smiled at his sister  
>"You're in the place where all our family go, see look over there" he gestured to a golden scaled snake "its great uncle Bob and there" he pointed to a black snake "its great-great-great aunt Rosie" Boa rolled her eyes "get on with it Gash" Gash rolled his eyes and slithered up to Boa and placed his tail on Boa's heart "Time to go back sis" Boa felt a wave of tiredness and she closed her…<p>

Boa slowly opened her eyes Jake was still curled up next to her "Jake…" she groaned, when Jake heard her voice he lifted his head "Boa" he breathed Boa smiled weakly and nodded Jake stared at her and just to make sure this wasn't a dream he wrapped his coils around her "You scared me and it takes a lot to scare me" he growled Boa's smile turned into a smirk _Come on Boa for turkeys sake don't bite back that snide comment _both Boa's head and heart advised Boa sighed with the smirk still on her face "You were crying weren't you?" she hissed snidely Jake's eyes narrowed he rolled his eyes and kissed Boa gently Boa sighed and started kissing Jake back when Jake broke away from Boa he sighed and murmured "I love you so much" Boa smiled brightly and whispered back  
>"I love you too Jake" Jake gave Boa a small smile and let her out of his coils<br>"So what are you going to do know?" Jake grumbled Boa understood what Jake was saying _you saw your mother in that place but not your father so that means he's alive. _"Jake I have something I need to say" Boa sighed and explained what had happened when Jake thought she was dead; Jake narrowed his eyes and hissed "That doesn't mean you have to get yourself killed… again!" Boa gulped and sighed "He'll never stop hunting me until he's kicked the bucket, I'm sorry Jake" Jake looked angrier than Boa had ever seen him "SORRY? NOT SORRY ENOUGH, FINE!" He yelled "WHEN YOU'RE LYING DYING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT I WON'T BE THERE TO MOURN AGAIN!" he slithered away from Boa. Boa felt like her whole heart had been ripped out and torn to pieces, but soon heart-ache gave way to anger "ALRIGHT THEN! WHEN YOU FEEL SORRY ABOUT SNAPPING AND COME TO APOLOGIZE I WON'T BE HERE!" she screamed and slithered out into the desert.

Blathers was pestering Alistair to pay up when he saw Rattlesnake Jake slithering back into town looking like the whole world had argued with him "Hey Alistair, Jake looks unexplainably angry do you think Boa had something to do with it?" Alistair looked at Blathers like he was crazy  
>"We both saw Boa dead under the sun, so how she is involved?" Blathers rolled his eyes and signalled for Alistair to shut up, they both heard Jake grumbling to himself "stupid idiot first she comes back from the dead, then she says that she has to go kill her father and maybe get killed again and then just expects me to be ok with that!" Alistair looked at Blathers for a moment and then ran out of town "Time for an adventure hey Blathers?" Blathers nodded happily<br>"I hope you're a good tracker" Alistair rolled his eyes and nodded and ran in the direction that Boa had vanished in "Here we go again"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Boa slithered deeper into the desert. About half an hour she had started talking to herself again "Sure it may a little sudden having just come back from the dead, but hey he could just try to talk me out of it instead making me yell at him!" Boa hissed angrily, and then she heard a familiar bark  
>"So nice of you tell us you're alive" Blathers and Alistair appeared from behind a rock Boa gave a sad smile "Sorry guys I had few problems at the moment" Blathers smiled and looked at Alistair he nodded "Like: falling out with your boyfriend and going to hunt your father?" Boa's eyes widened and Alistair explained "We heard Jake grumbling to himself" Boa's eyes filled with tears and this time she couldn't keep them in "I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE SNAKE!" she wept into Alistair's fur.<p>

Meanwhile Jake was having a few problems of his own the little angel and devil where yelling at each other 'He's never listened to you before why should he know?' the little devil sneered  
>'because he loves her as much as he tries to deny it' the little angel retorted softly Jake rolled his eyes 'you have a point there' the devil admitted sadly 'you need to go find her' Jake sighed he was in no mood to argue he started to slither off to look for Boa "If she tries to kill me let it be on your heads" he snapped 'It's the first sign of madness' the angel said melodically Jake just ignored the bickering pair and went off to look for the snake who had stolen his heart "She's better be Ok" he grumbled to himself. <p>

Boa groaned again "Don't tell me you've lost the scent!" she snapped, Alistair rolled his eyes and snapped back "You doubt me too much" Alistair started heading south following his nose, Blathers hovered by Boa "Are you going to forgive Jake?" Boa hissed angrily at the mention of him  
>"Not at the moment" she muttered sadly "Well maybe I do forgive him, it's not his fault it's always going to be my fault that someone gets hurt because of me" Blathers looked at Boa concerned their conversation was broken because Alistair had stopped "He's just past there" Boa knew what she had to do "Alistair, Blathers you guys are my best friends I need you to do something for me" Alistair stared at Boa and Blathers nodded "I need to go alone from here, I started this I need to finish it!" Alistair narrowed his eyes "Last time you tried to do that you nearly died! What makes me think that it's going to happen again this time with no coming back?" Boa sighed she couldn't keep these two out of it this time "I know I have to die, but that's not the favour" Blathers smiled weakly<br>"What is it?" Alistair didn't like how this plan was shaping up, first he had to escape the ever present eye of Rattlesnake Jake then he had to leave his best friend to die! "If you see Jake don't and I repeat don't tell him where I am" Blathers looked at Alistair, Alistair glanced back, and finally Blathers spoke  
>"Ok Boa we're in" Alistair stared at Blathers like he was crazy but he nodded "It was nice knowing you Boa" Blathers cooed sadly Alistair looked at Boa and Boa nodded and slithered away in the direction Alistair had pointed<p>

After Boa had gone Blathers and Alistair had turned around and started to return to Dirt when they heard an angry hiss "Where is she?" Jake appeared into view, Alistair glanced at Blathers, Blathers had a habit of blurting things out around Jake "She's went toward the cliff she made us promise to not tell you where she is and now I'm a terrible friend!" Blathers cried before Alistair could say anything Jake was slithering as fast toward the cliff.


	13. Idea's please

**Hey guys it's yours truly Brightstar221 here and I need some help as you currently know due to the fact your reading this I'm rounding my first rango fanfic the Devil's Price and I'm working on the sequel. For the plot line of the sequel to work I need your help. I need you to create a female snake just type your ideas into the review box or pm with your ideas and I'll announce who won when I upload the first Chapter of the sequel The Devil's Fury**

**Thanks people  
><strong> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Boa saw her father waiting for her and by the look of him, he had fell on a cactus because he had a bunch of cactus needles stuck in his tails Boa gave a smug grin "About time you came here!" her father growled "I take it you're here alone" Boa nodded and hissed  
>"Fight to the end now" her father gave a cruel smile and he said almost to taunting for Boa to stand "What about your boyfriend?" Boa screamed a blood-curling scream and she flew at her father her fangs exposed ready to fight until Death claimed one of them as his own Boa's father dodged but Boa ducked on dragged her fangs along her father's back then she stun around and whacked her father in the face with her tail, the same move she had used on Jake then in her mind she could hear Gash's voice <em>Never take your eyes off your opponent keep your concentration up until the very end. <em>Boa watched her fathertry to get behind her she kept turning to face her father whenever he moved then he yelled a scream that was a sign of death and no mercy _Fear is your greatest enemy you must conquer the fear in your heart_ as her father charged Boa moved quickly out of the way and sank her fangs into her father's neck but then her father's tail wrapped tightly around her neck Boa let go and desperately trying to breath then her father sank his fangs into her throat, Boa then screamed in pain, Boa was starting to black out when she heard a familiar voice "Let her go!" Boa suddenly felt quite angry _I may have to kill Blathers if I get out of this alive_

Boa's father looked up there was Rattlesnake Jake looking angrier than ever "Well, just in time I was just about to dispose of your girlfriend" Jake narrowed his eyes and then a bullet just missed Boa's fathers head "Jake get out of here" Boa managed the yell Jake seemed to either to not hear her or was simply refusing because he started to charge at Boa's father. When Boa's father saw Jake heading for him he tightened his grip on Boa's neck, Boa realized that if she died her father would go straight for Rattlesnake Jake, fuelled on rage she had never felt before she managed to escape her father's grip and then she pounced onto her father and started to push him towards the edge of the cliff Boa's father tried to stop his daughter and sank his fangs into Boa's neck again _Sometimes we have to make a choice Boa and when we make our decisions we have to keep to them no matter what the effect may be! _Boa pushed her father off the edge before he fell he sank his fangs into her tail "If I'm going down you're coming with me" he hissed Boa was slowly being be pulled off the edge of the cliff. Jake was desperately trying to get Boa as she came closer to falling entirely off the cliff. Boa smiled sadly at Jake "I'm sorry Jake" Jake yelled to her  
>"Don't you dare!" Boa smiled again this time a weak smile as if she was trying to remain optimistic about what she was about to do "Goodbye Jake" Boa then disappeared over the edge of the cliff just as Jake reached where she was "NO! BOA!" he cried as he saw Boa fall into the looming void of death <strong>(AN* don't ask where that came from) <strong>Boa looked up at Jake as she fell to her certain death "I wish it could be different Jake but it can't" she called to Jake before she vanished from Jake's sight

**NO WHAT HAVE I DONE… AGAIN! LORD STRIKE ME DOWN PLEASE**


	15. Epilougue

**Epilogue**

Boa opened her eyes she couldn't move from the pain that was trailing through her body "Lay still _amigo_" Boa heard a voice mutter she looked around there was an armadillo looking at her  
>"What happened?" Boa cried, the armadillo smiled<br>"You had a long fall you may remember most of it, you were lucky not to have broken your spine" Boa soon remembered the look on Jake's face when he saw her falling "Jake! I have to go" boa tried to move but she cried out in pain, the armadillo looked concerned "You need to recover before you go looking for anyone" Boa stared at the armadillo  
>"How long will that be?" Boa gasped in pain as she turned to face the armadillo, he sighed and walked closer to Boa "3 months exactly" Boa's eyes widened <em>3 months but what about Jake and Blathers and Alistair! Jake may kill me after worrying him like that again<em> Boa sighed and curled up in a ball then she closed her eyes… _Be grateful you're alive and your Father's dead! _


End file.
